As computer gaming grows in popularity, games have been developed in which remote players can play cloud-based games, i.e., the game files, textures, etc. are executed in a remote server on the Internet based on input commands from a gamer's console with the outputs of the server game being sent to the gamer's console. As understood herein, players may undesirably experience prolonged game loading times in such an environment.